No Girls For Me ! Especially Bebe Pip x Damien
by Unholy-Tears
Summary: Love Or Hate ? Rated M For Yaoi Pip x Damien


Okay Guy's This is my First ever story! X3 Comment Please! PipxDamien i hope you all enjoy ^^ 3

~ Ivory x

It was another typical day for 16 year old Pip he hazily rubbed his eyes walked into the bathroom and  
took a quick shower, slipped on his jumper ,t-shirt and socks along with his bow-tie not forgetting  
his hat! He slomped down stairs his mother had laid out an english breakfast, he was  
glad it wasn't anything american he missed britain so much but no time to be thinking like that  
and he heads off for high school.

He arrived, but to his bad luck Eric Cartmen was there,

"Well Well, Hey Pip the brit! Heres American thing for you!"

Out of nowhere a football flew at his stomache, winding him struggled to breath he had been  
taking this abuse from Cartmen for years it was just an everyday thing to class had started  
everyone took their seat's Mr. Garrison walk's in ...look's like he's got another fancy new vagina Pip  
thought as walked in with his hump's and lump's, oh also complaining about men and  
they're...Shlong's as Stan would say.

"Attention Class! Be Quiet ...SHUT THE FUCK UP!, Thank you okay students, today we have a new student  
with us today, well not new he has been here before but left due to him moving but everyone i hope you will  
give a warm welcome to Damien!"

"Eaarhgh" Pip fell off his chair only to see it was the pale skined boy with black hair he knew 6 years ago  
when they were 8 and when they...

"Pip what is wrong with you?!" squealed  
" O-O-Oh i'm terribly sorry!" Pip struggled with his words.

Red eyes looked at pip, Damien remembed him and quickley did a short little smile, Pip gasped, but wait  
what ? He sat next to Bebe Pip had never been keen on her to be honest she is a bitch and look's like one too.  
Evil glares shot from Bebe to Pip knowing that Damien and Pip used to have a thing for eachother but never expressed  
it a quick look from Damiens scarlett eyes Pip Looked away Knowing that Damien knew that it botherd  
him that Bebe was flirting with him and he was with Bebe.

"So...What are you doing after school,Damien?" Bebe flirted

"Oh Nothing important, why do you ask?" Even though Damien knew what it meant

"Good! Then you can come over to stu-dy *giggles* my parents are out..."

"Well if you want,Bebe" A small cold laugh came from his lip's that Pip always would of loved to 's heart broke  
and sank low. He knew now he would never have a chance now.

*Writers Say! Goddam you Bebe You disoriented headed bitch! (Just thought you'd like to know) We want the Yaoi no straightness! ^^ 3*

The school bell rang,signalling end of the day! Pip Felt exhaughsted ,but then Bebe and Damien walked past, Shit!Dialemma  
Bebe signaled to Damien to wait where they stood,She came running up to Pip ,Smiling evilly, what could she want?

"I know Pip ,Its obvious you have something for Damien, but too bad he's mine now so BACK OFF! British piece of crap!"

" What Oh no ! You've got it all wrong me Damien never!" Pip Said, A bit too loudley...

Damien's face looked different, it almost looked as if he was a little upset Pip was shocked what did this mean?Bebe ran back to Damien  
smiling and she grabbed his hand and ran, towards her house..

Pip himself ran Home, crying,confused... heartbrocken. Rain came down quick and heavy but he didn't care all he cared about was  
Damien but that wasn't going to threw himself onto the bed tear's streaming down his eyes.  
"Why, WHY DID HE LOOK LIKE _that?!"  
_.Pip cried himeself to sleep that night dreading the next next morning Pip Didn't go to school he felt  
too upset,abused and mostley heartbroken..there was a violent knock on his door!

"What the devil is that?OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN I'M COMING"

A pale hand came through the door ,cupping Pip's face,it was Damien! His red eyes looked _longingly_ at Pip,

"What do you mean "What the devil?"?, I am the devil,Pip." Damien teased

"Damien what are you doing?! dont touch me you dirty basterd!Your with Bebe ,what happend she dumped you and im just the one  
that you want to mess with?"

"Pip,darling listen,i killed her totally slashed her in every direction! It was bloody i killed her for you so you knew how much i love you!"He said  
showing Pip a bloody,gory picture of what _was supposed to be_ Bebe, it didn't even look human no more.

"But ,why _me?_ I'm Pip. I'm not smart,I'm totally rubbish at sport,not good-looking why me ?"

"I want you _because_ you are Pip,your the most beautifullest,purest thing i've seen in my life and i could never be better than you! And dont EVER EVER talk  
like that about yourself AGAIN,because your perfect."

Tears ran down Pip's face Damien wipped them off.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!"

But it was too late,Damien pushed him up against the wall,his hands forcing Pip's on the wall,Damiens leg went inbetween Pip's.  
Damiens then kissed him hard on the lip's,Pip couldn't resist but to kiss back his love for Damien won,Damien's tounge soon  
found its way to Pip's wrapping around it,Pip broke for a gasp of air but Damien wanted more,and to be honest so did  
stopped,Damien layed Pip down gentley on the bed, undoing his buttons on his T-shirt he kissed down his chest softley all Pip  
could do was Damien bite him on the neck Pip groaned with pleasure,soon they were both naked and both erected.  
Damein turned Pip over easily edging into Pip.  
"Gahh no Damien Lube!"  
He aplied a generous amount to himself and to Pip then he went in,Damien doing Pip hard and grunting in pleasure.  
As Damien came in and out of him Pip moaned and groaned and Pip felt as if he was going to come,and by the sound of Damien  
he was they did everywhere,the sweaty teenagers kissed eachover gently and cuddled.

"I love you" Pip breathed

"I love you too Darling,wont-wont you be mine forever?" Damien said breathlessly

"Forever and ever."

*The End! So didja like it ,please comment! thanks! 3 ^^ x*


End file.
